Heart of a Mountain: A PIMP/All About Paramount Crossover
This is the only fanfiction VanillaFlare has created on this Wiki rather than Wattpad, and also the first crossover she has created, which is a crossover between Puppy in my Pocket and VanillaFlare's original series, All About Paramount. "I wanted to do a mashup between one of my favourite series and my original series, which is based around my favourite film studio, Paramount Pictures! I like Paramount even more than Universal and Disney by the way. Just my opinion." ~VanillaFlare Prologue The clouds have parted in the bright blue sky to make way for the shining sun. Meanwhile, an anthropomorphic fox, with fur as white as the snowcap of a mountain peak, was seen walking through the lot of one of the most famous film studios of the world. With the studio's logo resembling a snowy mountain circled by stars, it is one of Hollywood's oldest studios: Paramount Pictures. The beautiful vixen's appearance seemed like she had a special connection with the studio. The fox smiled at nearby people, who also resemble various animals. Although her appearance is like that of a cold, snowy mountain, she had a determined and somewhat pure heart. She went inside a room, where there sat five anthropomorphic beings, each resembling a unique animal. One said, "Good morning, Patricia! Want to join us?" The vixen's name was revealed to be Patricia. "Oh, the ideas for Club Paramount!" Patricia exclaimed. "Well, we're going to make the club welcome for kids and teenagers alike!" explained the bird-like person. "That sounds amazing, Olga!" Patricia replied. Olga turned to another person, who resembled a deer. "Natasha, what do you think the club should have?" Natasha thought for a moment. "They should react to the trailers of Paramount's latest movies!" "And meet Paramount's movie stars!" said an anthropomorphic Siamese cat. "Oh, Madeline, they would be shrilling like crazy fans if they meet our stars." Olga told the Siamese. "Stars. Like the stars circling the mountain in our logo!" Patricia chuckled. "By the way, have any of you seen Alana, Tiffany, or Annelise?" "We can go get them, if you'd like." the anthropomorphic Calico cat, who's name is Rebecca, said. The five people left the room. When the five came back, with the three mentioned, Patricia was gone. "Where's Patricia?" Rebecca wondered. "She couldn't have just disappeared!" exclaimed Olga. "We have to look for her!" Chapter 1 In another dimension, there live pets of different breeds that have the ability to talk and do anything. Some of them are seen around a fountain, which has two large calla lilies pouring water all the way down. The fountain is right in front of a tall and grand castle decked with paw-print designs and colours of yellow, red, blue, pink, and orange. One pet glanced at a figure appearing on the fountain. "Look! Is that another human guest?" The figure was revealed to be Patricia herself. Four pets: an English Mastiff, a calico cat, a tabby cat, and a golden retriever, bolted towards the visitor. "She's not a human." the calico said. "She's more of a bipedal arctic fox." "Where am I?" Patricia wondered. "A city run by pets?" "Indeed you are." responded the golden retriever. "You can...talk?" Patricia was befuddled by how the pets can talk. "And...you understand us?" the mastiff spoke in a Cockney-like accent. "How odd. And your clothes seemed like they didn't change." "How did I end up here?" Patricia looked at her surroundings. "I'm supposed to be at Paramount Pictures." "Paramount...Pictures?" The calico cat was confused as well. "What is that?" "The studio I work in." replied Patricia. She took off her beret and showed the four. "My beret has the studio's logo." "Like a glorious mountain blessed with the grace of stars." beamed the tabby. "I should be heading back to Paramount soon." Patricia was a bit stressed. "Everyone is going to be so worried." "No need to be so anxious." the golden retriever said. "Time is very different here in the Pocket Kingdom. When you go back, it will seem like it all happened in a millisecond. Now come inside the Tomlin Palace." Patricia followed the four pets to the palace. While she was walking, she saw statues of cats wearing collars with hearts on them, and then entered inside.Category:Fanfiction Category:VanillaFlare Category:Crossover